Bettween Life and Death
by SayianWizard
Summary: Gabriel Williams cannot die,at least not permanently. He's experienced death in it's most horrible forms,yet has come back stronger than ever. However,after a horrific tragedy strikes, he finds himself questioning the peace he once found with death.With his family he travels to Beacon Hills to try and put the pieces of his life back together.But will he find more than he bargained?
1. Beacon Hills

**I**** don't own Teen Wolf, it belongs to MTV and its creators. All I own is the plot.  
**

**Rating is subject to change. Image belongs to Eneada at deviantart.  
**

**A/N**: Hi, I'd like to welcome you to my latest story. First off, this story eventually will start taking divergence from canon, it'll still have the main baddies of the seasons just they will be facing more baddies than the one's canon. Think Buffy along the lines of Buffy and the different bads they face besides the Big Bad. I'll also be borrowing some demons from that show, those I make up and ones from legend. As far as pairing go they will come as the story goes along, and will be worked out as I write following the plot bunnies. Anyway enjoy!

* * *

Chapter One:

**Beacon Hills**

Rain fell from the sky in a torrential downpour. All around was the soothing sound of rain washing over the earth. The peace is broken by the sound of engines, steadily getting closer. On a road surrounded by forest on either side two vehicles travelled along the road.

The vehicles that crested over the road were an SUV and sports car, a forest green 2013 Range Rover and midnight blue 2013 Corvette ZR1 following close behind each other. Inside the first vehicles through the tinted windows was a man and woman, the man driving and woman asleep in the passenger seat with soft music playing in the background.

In the next car was a boy and girl in their late teens with rock music blasting in the car while they nodded along. The two looked like brother and sister simply enjoying each others company. As there was a lull in the music the two looked ahead outside to see a "Welcome to Beacon Hills" sign fly by them, officially entering the city's limits. The two teens looked at each with tentative smiles before they both stared ahead with determined faces, ready to face what came next.

Gabriel Williams carefully loosened his grip on the steering wheel as they passed the boundary into Beacon Hills. He was glad they had made it safely from the airport to here. He looked around at all the forest surrounding the town. His dad had picked the town well, it would make it easy for him to shift and roam around without being sighted. And if there intel was to be believed there were very few other werewolves around in these recent years with most of the Hales dead.

Soon they were in they were passing through the heart of the town getting a view of most of the buildings. Gabriel was grateful it wasn't too small of a town, one of those everybody knows everybody kind of towns.

"Soooo."

Gabriel was started a bit. He had forgotten he wasn't alone and that his sister was with him.

He turned to look at her. "So what?" he asked raising an eyebrow

"Well we're here. Beacon Hills, CA of all places with our parents taking a break off from work and us going to high school for first time. What do you think about this?" she asked with curiosity and a touch of concern on her face.

Gabriel glanced at his sister for a second before looking back at the road. Inwardly he smiled, it was just like her not to mince words with him and get straight to the point. Something most people weren't able to do because he came off as intimidating. He really missed that about her.

Outwardly, he sighed. "I don't know Katara. It feels great to get away from...there, but I know I'm happy to be around you, mom and dad. I also suppose a small town like Beacon Hills isn't a bad place to recover. It's alright I guess is the best way to put it." he shrugged his shoulders and looked back at her. She had a contemplative look as she considered his words, then nodded accepting them.

She then gave him a mischievous smile. "I wonder how much trouble we can stir up in this little town?" Gabriel rolled his eyes smiling slightly and gave little laugh.

"I don't think mom and dad would appreciated it if we shook things up too badly here."

Katara pouted. "Aww, but you remember how much fun it was to shake things up in Paris? We turned that city inside out and gave it a kick in its ass. Well at least to those who were in the know."

Gabriel snorted. "Yeah uncovering that one of its most prestigious school was a vampire breeding ground, and located near the heart of the city no less was definitely a shocker for them. Hope this place doesn't have nearly as much drama."

His sister was about to reply when he noticed that his parents ahead of them were turning off onto a more private road.

"I think we're almost there." he indicated nodding his head forward. She nodded turning to look out the window.

In a matter of minutes the house or rather mansion came into view. It was a sight to behold, at least three stories high with a structure that hinted at Italian roots. The drive way was circular with a gleaming marble fountain in the middle of it. There was a four car garage which he and his parents drove towards. His father he assumed pressed the clicker opening two of the doors allowing them to pull in.

Once parked he turned to grin at his sister who beamed back at him. Oh yeah this was going to be awesome.

Getting out of the car he saw his parents were waiting for them by the door leading into the house. Luckily for them all their stuff had been sent in advance to the house along with it being fully furnished. All they had to do was unpack their clothes and other belongings.

Approaching them he saw his father, Charles, smile at them. "You kids ready to see the house we'll be living in for a while?" he said in his smooth deep baritone.

"Definitely looking forward to seeing it!" exclaimed Katara with a huge grin.

"That's good to hear", replied his mother, Elizabeth, in her melodic voice. She turned with an imploring look at him, a look also mirrored by his father. He gave a thin nervous smile.

"I'm ready to see our new home." They both smiled back at him. His father turned and opened the door. After he switched on the lights everyone piled in behind him. Gabriel being the last one in closed the door as his father deactivated the alarm then rearmed it along with turning on the houses lights.

They walked through the hallway passing several doors on the way until they came to a set of stair leading upwards. Going up the stairs they entered into what was a lavish living room. There was a high ceiling with a grand sparkling crystal chandelier which lit up the entire room.

There were dark cherry wood floors complete with suede couches and a huge fireplace. They walked through the living room towards the kitchen. It was very sophisticated with touchpad technology throughout from the stove to the refrigerator all done in black and chrome colors. There was an archway that connected the kitchen to a spacious dining room.

"There are twelve rooms total with most of them on the first and second floor. Your mother and I will be on the third floor where the master bedroom is. We took the liberty of picking and decorating your room for you." explained Dad as we walked up another flight of stairs to the second floor. He took the lead pausing at an intersection to turn and look at Gabriel and Katara.

"Gabriel your room is the third on the left. Katara your room is the second on the right." With that his father put his arm around his mother who smiled at them both before they climbed up the stairs to retire for the night. Gabriel and Katara bid them goodnight as the watched them ascend the stairs.

They then turned and grinned at each other.

"Well this is it big brother. The home we'll be crashing in for a while." remarked Katara with barely suppressed excitement.

Gabriel gave a warm smile. "Yeah this is it. I guess me and you can go into town tomorrow and see what they have to offer?" he asked his sister with a raised brow..

Her excitement grew and she gave a megawatt smile before walking over to her brother giving him a big hug. He fiercely hugged her back, lifting her off the ground. Setting her back down he have her one of his most genuine smiles that he hadn't produced in a while.

This seemed to brighten her up even more because she gave him another quick hug before bouncing off towards her room tossing a goodnight over her shoulder.

Gabriel watched as his sister took off, entering her room and closing her door before he turned to enter his.

He paused for a second before swinging his door open and flicking on the light.

Woah. Thank you mom and dad.

Truly he could say this was one of the best rooms he had ever seen and would be living in. Just at a glance he could see his parents had put a lot of thought into decorating the room for him.

The room extremely spacious but what really caught his eye was the walls. It was like two nature paintings had been fused together. The left side was a forest painted in the early morning light during the spring, the leaves a vibrant green with different animals dispersed throughout the scenery and a flowing creek through the middle of it all. On the left side which met the right in the middle was the same forest except in winter with a full moon shining bright, the ground was covered in snow and the only animal about was massive silver wolf with purple eyes.

Gabriel smirked at the sight. Whoever had done the painting had one a wonderful job in putting his wolf in a majestic light, though the eyes weren't exactly correct.

Moving further into the room, closing the door behind him, he took in the rest of his room. His bed was in the middle where both the murals met. It was a king size the frame made of black wood with black, blue and silver color scheme with silk sheets and Egyptian cotton coverlet.

There were two end tables on either side of the bed, also black each with a blue and silver lamp. On the left side was a massive desk meant for his computer and to do work on. There was also a door in the corner which upon further inspection lead to his bathroom. It was decorated in blues and silver with marble tile. It was about half the size of the bedroom with a massive shower big enough to fit ten people with benches and a Jacuzzi tub big enough to fit five. There was also a huge mirror with two sinks under it and the toilet was a few feet away from everything in a corner by a small window

He exited the bathroom taking in the rest of the room. There were two black couches a few inches away on either side of the door facing the pair of windows on either side of his bed.

Finally on the right was an artificial fireplace decorated with huge stones instead of brick. In a corner were several of his boxes unpacked per his instructions. On side of the fireplace was two double doors which when opened lead into a walk-in closet already filled with his clothes and shoes.

Grabbing a pair of pajamas he went into his bathroom and took a quick shower. Stepping out of the shower he wrapped a towel around his waist and went to the mirror. Rubbing his had around it to get rid of the fog he examined himself.

He was 6'4 with dark golden skin, a mix of his father's tanned skin and his mother's brown skin, and was quite muscled but not overly so just not lightly so. His hair was jet black and curly, his eyes were a dark purple and he had sculptured cheekbones.

Gabriel was what most people would call tall, dark and handsome, even beautiful. He would agree though not to be arrogant. Just he was aware of the affect he had on men and women. He took a moment to take himself in. The smooth unblemished skin that didn't bear the scars from injuries and traumas he had suffered over the years, even recently. He ran his hand over his jaw feeling the stubble starting to grow. He would need to shave soon.

Pulling away from the mirror he dressed in his pajamas and exited the bathroom. He was tired, the flights to the states from Europe had taken almost thirteen hours not to mention the drive to the house had taken over two hours. Though before he went to sleep he wanted to set up his desktop computer. His laptop was probably still in his car if his sister didn't take it.

Moving towards the pile of boxes in the corner he picked up the box with 'computer' sprawled in his messy handwriting. Walking towards his desk he set the box down and began pulling out everything. Gabriel spent the next twenty minutes assembling his computer and setting up the Wifi connection. Luckily for him someone had already installed the Internet, all he had to do was connect.

Yawning he moved towards his pulling back the covers before sinking down preparing for another restless night of sleep.

* * *

_Wake up. Wake up my little pet. I know you can hear me. Don't think pretending to be asleep will get you anywhere. So it would be in your best interests if you WAKE UP!_

Gabriel sat up with a gasp. His body was tense as he took in his surroundings, eyes a dark red flecked with orange. Looking around the room his memory of the night before started to return as he relaxed, falling back onto the bed. Covering his face with his hands Gabriel let out a sigh.

Turning he looked at the clock on his bedside table and saw it was 8:00am. Letting out a another sigh he got up from his bed sluggishly moving to get ready for the day.

After picking out his clothes he went into the bathroom to go about his morning routine. Emerging with a towel wrapped around his waist he proceeded to get dressed in a white undershirt with a orange polo over it, slightly baggy dark blue jeans complete with a black belt and black polo boots.

He was almost out the door before he remembered his phone and his ring with the family crest on it. Pocketing the phone he put the ring on while taking a moment to admire it. It was blue 'W' surrounded by silver with flecks on gold, with a rounded square of small blue diamonds around it. The ring was centuries old, passed down through generations, though it looked as new as the day it was forged. The results of a powerful protection spell cast on it that still held to this day.

The ring was just one of many family heirlooms. One was a necklace that his sister always wore just like his ring though hers was more elaborate. Moving back towards his door he could smell breakfast being cooked downstairs and hear that the rest of the family was already up.

Closing his door behind him he leisurely made his way downstairs. Entering the kitchen he could see his father cooking pancakes, bacon, sausage, eggs, and grits. There was a pan of hot biscuits cooling on the counter.

His mother and sister were sitting at the table enjoying breakfast and chatting. In the middle of the table was a bowl of mixed fruit; probably put down by his mother, she always made sure they ate something healthy.

His sister was the first to see him. "Good morning Gabe!" she exclaimed with a bright grin that was infectious. Gabriel grinned right back at her.

"Good morning sis, mom dad." His father smiled at him in greeting before turning back to cook. His mother got up as he approached the table and gave him a hug.

"How did you sleep last night?" she inquired with a warm smile.

Gabriel returned it. "I slept pretty good."

"That's great sweetheart. Sit down and grab a plate. I know you must be hungry."

"Starving." He looked over at his dad, "You need any help dad?"

Charles turned around and shook his head. "No, I've got it covered son you just sit down and eat." Nodding Gabriel sat down and started to pile his plate up with everything within reach especially the meat.

"What are you kids going to do today?" asked Elizabeth.

"We're going into town to see what there is around here." responded Katara. Gabriel nodded as his mouth was full.

"That sounds fun." said Charles as he brought over the rest of the food. "Me and your mother will be spending the rest of the day getting our affairs in order. " Both Katara and Gabriel nodded at this.

After that there was silence as the family finished eating their breakfast. Charles and Elizabeth were the first to leave the table, wishing the kids good luck as they went to their shared office. Gabriel was the last to finish eating as he ate the most while his sister waited for him to finish.

Once done the went downstairs to the garage and entered Gabriel's corvette. As he started up the engine and pressed the button to lift the garage door he heard his sister sigh.

"What's wrong sis?"

Katara leaned back in her seat with a pout. "I wish I had my own car already."

Gabriel gave a small chuckle as pulled out the garage. Putting the car in drive he responded, "Just three more months and you'll be able to get your license. You know you can get your permit now right? Mom and dad would get you a car if you had it."

"It's not the same thing as having a license. I want to be a _licensed _driver when I get my car" Katara said with a sniff.

"Okay, okay. I get it." he said in a placating tone. Seeing that the road was mostly deserted except for a few passing cars he decided to do a little speeding. Pressing down on the pedal harder he brought the car to 65 mph. His sister laughed in delight. He grinned. She knew how much he liked to speed. She was the only one that he knew that wherever they went he would get in on the street racing in the area.

Entering the town in record time he slowed down to the speed limit. The town or rather little city in some way had a lot to offer. There was many of usual fast food chains along with the town's own original restaurants. Of the businesses around there were the chains again like a Dollar General, Walmart, Hibbett, Stage, Snap Fitness, etc. All in all the town had plenty to do within it which meant you didn't have to leave town to have fun. It also didn't hurt that a mall was only an hour or two away from here.

On his sister's insistence he stopped at a cafe nestled next to a bookstore. Entering the cafe behind his sister he noticed it had cozy vibe to it. He saw there were people drinking their beverages either chatting with friends, surfing the web or reading. Moving towards the counter he watch his sister order a caramel frappuccino. She turned around looking at his expectantly with an innocent smile. Gabriel rolled his eyes and ordered a vanilla latte with a chocolate chip cookie then paid for their order. He loved his sweets as much as his sister loved making him pay for her things.

Finding a table near the widow they sat and enjoyed their purchases. The window gave a great view of the town as it sat on the corner of one of its main intersections. He watched as the town came to life with its occupants going about their day.

Taking the opportunity he extended his senses around the area he could see trying to feel for any supernatural presences. He searched for a few minutes getting nothing. Finishing the last bite of his cookie and drinking the last of his latte, he got a tingle up his spine alerting him of two presences in the vicinity.

Looking back out the window with intense focus he let his power guide him to the two. He followed the trail down the street towards the police station. Narrowing his eyes he saw two teens leave the station entering a Jeep. The trail ended at them and followed as they drove away passing the shop. As they passed he got a glimpse of the passenger. A dark haired teen, at least sixteen, with tan skin brown eyes and a crooked jaw line with a mole on his chin.

Almost before the jeep had completely passed the boy looked in his direction meeting his eyes for the briefest of seconds. It was more than enough for Gabriel as he felt his inner wolf stir. A werewolf, a Beta still a pup to be exact. Gabriel hummed as he processed this. The moment he went to school that wolf or any others that were his age would be able to sense him out. Maybe not exactly with his ability to conceal himself but they would know another wolf was around.

Looked like he would have to introduce himself earlier than he would have liked Though perhaps that was for the best.

"Gabriel?"

Gabriel looked up to see his sister giving him a concerned look, raising her eyebrow in question. He gave her a small smile.

"Sorry about that. I was just scanning the area. I found a young Beta along with another presence, though I wasn't able to pinpoint what that one was." he explained.

Katara nodded in understanding. "That's good that we know who some are already. Did you get a good look at them both?" she questioned.

Gabriel shook his head. "Naw, just the wolf. He was a teenager, a Sophomore or a Junior by the looks of it. The other one was driving the jeep they were in so their probably friends. If I get near the wolf again the other one is bound to be near and I can get a reading on him then."

Katara smiled. "Well then. Unless you have somewhere else you wanna go I think it's time we head back home. I really need to unpack my things." Gabriel nodded and got up throwing away his trash as left the cafe. Entering the car along with his sister he left the town at a sedate pace before picking up speed once again. His sister turned the car's stereo up blasting Daft Punk's new song 'Get Lucky'. Gabriel grinned nodding his head to the music and singing alongside his sister.

Almost too soon they were back at the house with Gabriel pulling into the garage. His sister was up and out the car the moment they stopped making Gabriel shake his head. Closing the garage door behind him he went upstairs to his room.

Sitting down in the chair at his computer he went about checking his email and social networking accounts replying to a few people. After that he blew a few hours playing video games on the computer. Growing bored with that he got up and moved to finally complete the task he had been putting off. Unloading the last of the boxes in his room.

Walking towards the corner of the room where they were he crouched down and opened the box labeled supplies. Inside were various jars of different kinds ranging from liquids, solids, power, etc. This was all his magic supplies, or at least what he was able to bring with him. Though with the abundance of forest in the area, that except for a few special ingredients he would be able to replace most of these. Though he would definitely build his own greenhouse for convenience.

Standing up with the box and levitating the rest up he looked around his room with keen eyes. His eyes landed on the fireplace at last. Walking towards it he let go of the box in his hands letting it levitate with the others before placing his fingers on the stones of fireplace. Moving his fingers along the edges he came to an inseam on one of them. Pressing the stone he heard a click.

Stepping back the fireplace he watched as it slid away from the wall to the side. Walking forward, the boxes trailing behind him, he made his way inside the secret space, the fireplace moving back to its original position. The room was sizeable. Both the side walls held weapons of all different kinds ranging from swords, guns, staffs, shields, etc. Moving towards the back he set the boxes down and began to unload the jars on the shelves on the back wall.

Once done to he took another look around his 'special' place. It was made to his specifications with silver paneling and bright blue lights that illuminated the place. His family crest sat in the middle of the floor. The middle of the floor was occupied by lab stations like a science/medical facility with a long examination table off to the side. Gabriel moved around surveying the rest of the room making sure everything was there before leaving. Entering a code the secret door moved aside allowing him to enter back into his room.

As the fireplace moved back he made a mental note to add his own magical security to the room soon. Gabriel plopped down on his bed staring at the ceiling. He needed to meet the alpha in town. Derek Hale.

The sooner he got this over with the smoother things would go for him with his extended stay in this town. Sighing Gabriel began to set himself up into a meditative state. His body would rest while his mind would be at work setting up a plan for his encounter with the town's resident alpha. Along with sorting out...other things.

Within minutes Gabriel was deep into his mind, setting a mental alarm to wake up at 7 p.m.

* * *

A/N: Thank you all for reading my latest story. Please read and review or follow and fav to let me know your interested in reading more of this story. I hope to update soon.


	2. Dominance

**I do not own Teen Wolf, it belongs to MTV. All I own is the plot.**

**Rating is subject to change.**

**Please Read & Review**

* * *

Chapter Two:

**Dominance**

Gabriel was in his mindscape organizing his memories when he heard and felt a buzzing ring through his mind. _Time to wake up then_. Storing a particularly bad memory in the form of a frozen pond he looked up to survey his mind. He was in his outside physical form though his body was transparent inside his mind, at least for the moment.

Due to his love of nature he had built his mind to look like a massive forest, modeled after all the forest he had ever seen either in real life or in pictures. Hidden all around were his memories; everything he had ever seen, learned, or knew was in here. He had separated them all into categories and placed them in different parts of the forest with his most secret and dangerous knowledge and memories hidden amongst those categories.

Taking a look around he took a moment to admire his work. This part of the forest resembled a forest he had been to in Japan in winter on a full moon. It was a breathtaking sight to see. The way the light played on the snow that covered the ground and trees.

Sighing Gabriel closed his eyes and began pulling his consciousness to the surface. Opening his eyes he pulled himself up, moving his legs to rest over the side of the bed. Rubbing his eyes he stood up and stretched yawning loudly. Walking towards his door he stopped to pull his boots on and left his room.

He stopped at the stairs to listen for a moment to see where his family was. He heard his sister talking in her room and muffled responses, probably chatting on Skype with one of her friends. Tuning in upstairs he heard his father and mother working in their conjoined office, playful banter and business being exchanged between them. Satisfied that everyone was ok he made his way down the stairs and out to the garage.

Just as he was about to enter his car he paused.

_Should he take it with him?_ It would make it a lot easier for this alpha track him down and he wasn't interested in giving everything away right now. His mind made up he closed the car door and exited through the second door in the garage that lead outside.

In no rush he walked through the path that lead the way to his new home and continued to do so even as he hit the highway that lead into town. As he walked on the side of the road he saw several cars pass by and smirked when he saw their curious looks as to why he was walking alongside the road at night. Even hearing a few lock their doors.

Finally when he was a mile from the Beacon Hills preserve he decided to change. Looking around for anyone nearby, he saw that the coast was clear and began to shift. His bones beginning to crack and reshape themselves, his form growing and expanding. It was a painful process but he had done it so much over the years he hardly registered the pain.

As he finished shifting he rose to his full height on all fours. He was massive, almost eight and a half feet tall with fine silver fur and red eyes tinged with orange. Taking a moment to look up at the moon he took off at a sprint towards the preserve. Arriving at the edge he stopped for a moment to sniff the air. He could faintly smell the scent of the alpha.

Bounding through the forest he took in all the scenery as it rushed past, memorizing it for later. Minutes later he felt the hair on the back of his neck raise in warning on his neck. He was now feet away from the Hale Pack's property. Shaking the warning off he pushed forward entering onto the land. A matter of minutes later he could feel the alpha coming towards him.

Taking off at a full run he broke into a small clearing with a stream running through it. On the other side of the clearing was the other alpha, Derek Hale. His eyes were glowing red and he was partially transformed Gabriel noted. It was interesting that he wasn't in his fully transformed state. _Perhaps he hadn't mastered it yet?_

He knew from the alpha who mentored him that it was hard for some newly made alphas to complete the transformation, it took some years to get it down.

As Hale moved forward Gabriel moved to meet him. They both stopped with the stream in between them like a barrier. Hale gave a menacing roar, warning him that this was Hale territory and that he should leave immediately. Gabriel took a moment to consider how to proceed. Centering himself he gave an answering howl asking for permission to settle in town temporarily. He would try diplomacy first.

Hale gave a responding howl in the negative, repeating that he should leave the area immediately. Gabriel gave a huff. So much for diplomacy. Looks like they were gonna have to do this the hard way.

Getting into a defensive position he roared giving a challenge to the alpha. Giving a primal roar of rage Derek charged forward. Gabriel darted to side out of reach as Derek's claws swiped at his head. Moving swiftly Derek kicked at Gabriel's side but he once again jumped out the way. Seemingly having anticipated this move Derek was right there in front of him, teeth bared preparing to rip his throat out.

Dodging out of the way the way Gabriel took this opportunity to sink his teeth into Derek's wrist using his momentum to throw him several feet away into a tree. Derek gave a howl of pain at the impact before getting up and charging again. The fight continued in this manner for several minutes with Derek alternating between swipes, kicks, and bites while Gabriel defended and occasionally counter attacked.

Gabriel had to admit that Hale had pretty good form. He managed to block him when he countered a couple of times. Just as he was thinking of cutting the fight short he was caught by surprise. He had finished dodging a particularly vicious kick when the alpha managed to get under his guard and swipe his side leaving a large gash. Gabriel gave a pained growl. He looked back at Hale to see a smug look on his face.

_Ok definitely time to end this._

Giving a snarl he crouched into an attacking position preparing to launch himself and give this new alpha the thrashing of a lifetime.

* * *

Derek could quite honestly say that he didn't expect any new wolves to be passing through his territory this soon, especially not another alpha. He had just finished explaining things about being a werewolf to Jackson Whitmore and telling him to come back tomorrow for the bite when he felt it. The tingle up his spine letting him know another werewolf was on Hale property.

He was glad he had reset the premises to his awareness so he could sense when someone was around instead of always having to patrol. It was just one of the things on his to-do list he had gotten done. The biggest thing on the list was to restore the Hale mansion.

Exiting the house he quickly ran in the direction he sensed the intruder. As he got closer he shifted into his incomplete alpha form. He had been trying to work on the complete transformation since he had obtained alpha status but it was proving more difficult than he thought it would.

Bursting through the clearing he saw a huge wolf with red eyes staring straight at him.

Immediately he had to reign in the shock threatening to show on his face. This wasn't just an alpha wolf, it was rare breed of wolf from Japan known as 'okami'; though there was a more proper description but he couldn't remember.

Unlike almost all wolves where only the alpha could fully transform into a wolf, with this breed even the betas were full wolves. The alpha was of course bigger, stronger and faster but the main difference between it and the betas was that the alpha had all kinds of special abilities that made it even more powerful and deadly.

There was a lot of talk of what these abilities consisted of, some outrageous while others frightening, but no real documentation. These wolves were shrouded in mystery and until this one had shown up thought to be extinct. He would have to be cautious with how he dealt with this alpha if it came to a fight.

Moving forward he met the silver furred wolf, a stream between them as a barrier. Seeing the other alpha had moved to meet him he decided to speak first. Mustering as menacing a roar as he could Derek stated his declaration that he leave immediately because this was Hale property. The trespassing alpha responded with a howl of his own asking if he could settle temporarily.

Derek considered his proposal for a moment but decided to respond in the negative repeating his earlier demand. Though the other alpha was being reasonable Derek had things he needed to consider. Like the fact he was an alpha without a pack, he needed to rebuild the Hale reputation after all these years and last was that what was temporary could easily become permanent.

The other alpha responded by getting into a defensive position giving a challenging roar. Since it was clear the alpha wasn't going to attack first Derek decided to make the first move. Roaring to show his displeasure he opened up by swiping at the alpha's throat with his claws trying to end things quickly. The attack was easily dodged, unsurprisingly, so he followed up with a swift kick which was also blocked.

Anticipating this he moved to the exact spot where the alpha landed and bared his teeth preparing to sink his canines into the other wolf's flesh. Again the alpha dodged out of the way, even managing to sink his teeth into his wrist making him hiss in pain. The alpha then used his momentum to throw him into a tree causing him to howl in pain as a couple of his ribs broke. Getting up he charged at the wolf alternating between swipes, kicks and bites trying to find an opening.

Time after time he was denied the satisfaction of tearing into the alpha's flesh while his own body was riddled with minor injuries. Noticing that the other alpha wasn't trying to even dominate him or really injure him, made his blood boil. He was playing with him!

Channeling his rage he waited for the right moment before unleashing every trick he knew. And there! He could see the alpha slightly let his guard down a he delivered a vicious kick. Using the opportunity he got under the alpha's guard and swipe as deep and hard as could leaving a large gash on the alpha's side. Derek couldn't contain the smug look spreading across his face.

Releasing a snarl the alpha got into an attacking position, most likely to launch himself at him. _Good_, Derek thought. _About time he takes me seriously._

He would soon realize this decision was a mistake. In the blink of an eye the alpha was upon him, its jaws latching onto his shoulder biting through flesh and bone. Derek roared in pain, the injury becoming agonizing as the alpha jerked his head from side to side. Momentarily distracted by the pain he regained his sense enough to elbow the wolf in the nose causing him to let go. Staggering backwards he grasped his should feeling the jagged wound and blood gushing out of it.

He didn't have time nurse his wound as the alpha swiped at his chest leaving a gaping wound. Shaking his head Derek pushed the pain to the back of his mind and focused instead on defending himself.

The rest of the fight passed in a blur as he found himself completely outmatched. He fought as hard as he could managing to block an attack every now and then but he mostly found himself suffering injury after injury unable to anticipate most of the alpha's attacks. After a particularly vicious kick he landed on the ground, unable to find the strength to get up with his vision becoming black around the edges.

Just when he thought he would pass out from the pain and blood loss, the alpha ceased his attack.

Derek looked at the alpha in confusion. _Why had he stopped? He could practically kill him now if he wanted!_ He watched as the alpha approached only to stop with a foot between them. Tensing he warily waited for the alpha to go for the killing blow, silently hoping he would have the energy to fend off the attack. He couldn't die now, he wouldn't die now. Not by the hands of some unknown alpha even a rare one such as this.

Derek watched as the alpha partially shifted back to his human form, he now resembled a beta like he once was, that of the North American species of werewolves. Leaning forward inches from Derek's face the alpha spoke.

"I had wanted to do this the easy way, be diplomatic about the situation," he said in a smooth voice. "However you insisted on doing things the hard way. Especially during our fight when I tried to show I wasn't here to takeover by being on the defensive."

_Hmph! So maybe he wasn't trying to humiliate him. Merely showing he wasn't an aggressor. _Derek slightly regretted not taking the alpha up on his peace offering and letting his rage control his actions. He refocused as the alpha spoke again.

"I'm going to tell you what's going to happen. I'm staying in this town for as long as I need to. You don't get in my way I won't get in yours. Got it?"

Derek glowered at the alpha in front him for his impertinence. "You really think I'm going to accept your terms now?" he growled out in anger. The alpha gave a fang filled smile.

"No I don't, but you don't have much of a choice at the moment. Considering the fact I could rip your throat out right now and there's nothing you could do about it," the alpha said with a smug tone.

Derek continued to glare at the alpha in front of him wanting nothing more than to sink his teeth into his flesh. He released a menacing roar into the alpha's face trying to show his dominance, that he wasn't weak or submissive.

The alpha gave a mighty roar of his own showing all his deadly sharp teeth. The both began to stare each other down, their eyes boring into each other's skulls. Derek refused to back down from this challenge. The staring went on for several minutes until Derek felt a sharp pull in his chest and a strange feeling washed over his body. He started at the feeling with a confused look coming over his face. Still looking into the alpha's eyes he saw the same confused expression.

Without warning the alpha backed away from him slowly still looking into his eyes before giving him a nod then shifting back into his complete form and taking off into the darkness.

Derek stared after the alpha for a few moments before struggling to lift himself. Slowly he made his way back to the safety of his old home where he could recover till he had enough strength to drive himself to his new house.

As he made his way back all he could think about was the alpha. He needed to build his pack soon before this alpha decided to do the same.

* * *

Running at full speed he made it back home in ten minutes. Tired and hungry he entered the house taking his shoes off in the entrance hall before moving towards the kitchen. Letting his sense of smell guide him he quickly found the leftovers from the night's dinner in the fridge waiting for him. Silently thanking whoever cooked he went to the microwave and warmed the food up before sitting down and digging in.

As he wolfed down his dinner he contemplated the night's events. Overall it didn't go as bad as he thought it would but it hadn't been great either. Everything went okay was the best way to put it Gabriel had considered revealing his face to the alpha but decided to make him work for it due to his overzealous attacks tonight. Also, it would allow him to roam freely without someone following him around all the time.

Finishing up his food he washed the dishes then made his way upstairs. Pausing on the topmost stair he listened in to his surroundings. His parents were asleep while his sister was up listening to some music, most likely reading or working out. Continuing down the hall to his room he entered immediately locking the door behind him, before heading to the bathroom for a shower. Stripping down he took a moment to look at the injury across his side. The gash had been pretty deep but already it was healing, practically closed already.

Picking up his bloody shirt he threw it in the trash already knowing it was ruined before turning on the shower and stepping in. He stood for a few moments letting the hot water wash over him rinsing off the dirt and grime on his body. Finally feeling his muscles relax he began to scrub the rest of the filth off of him. Rinsing off he stepped out of the shower and dried himself off.

Throwing his towel and dirty jeans into the hamper he entered his room completely nude walking over to his bed and flopping down on top of it.

Gabriel stared at the ceiling. Soon he would be starting school. He hadn't been to a public or private school in the last three years, at least going to one full term. Releasing a sigh he looked over at his clock seeing that it was almost 1 a.m.

_I need to get some rest so I can have the strength to plan what to do tomorrow. _He and his family would need a way make sure there was peace between then and the Argents due to his lycanthropy. Figure out how to avoid being bored in classes that were below his level. Deal with the hot-tempered alpha in the area and whatever pack he formed. And somewhere in the middle of that put the pieces of his life back together.

Oh, and find out whatever the hell that feeling in his chest was when he had been staring into Hale's eyes. He'd never felt anything like that before. It hadn't been painful but it felt like it emanated from his very being

Hopefully he would find something fun to do. Maybe he could look up the little bit of family he had in this town, a father and his son. _What was the name of the kid? It was something with an e. Eluetherius was it? After his great grandfather. _The kid was about a year younger than him and his second cousin. His mother or father was the first cousin of his father.

Releasing another sigh Gabriel moved to nestle himself under the covers and prepared himself for the trying day he would have tomorrow.

* * *

The sun streamed through the windows blinds lighting up the room, shining on the rooms painted walls. Feeling the sun's rays on his face Gabriel began to stir blearily opening his eyes. He took a moment to simply stare at the ceiling feeling more relaxed and content then he had in a while. _I've only been here a day and I feel better already._

Deciding not to look too closely at the ridiculousness of his thought Gabriel proceeded to get up. Entering the bathroom he completed his morning routine then went to his closet and got dressed. Today he settled on a pair of gray shorts with a white undershirt and red hoodie. Slipping on a pair of red and gray Nike's he headed downstairs to the kitchen.

Walking into the kitchen he saw his parents and sister at the table already eating breakfast. Greeting them he sat down at the table and began piling up his plate. Everyone ate in silence for a few minutes till his father broke the silence.

"Did you sleep well last night?" His father looked up from his plate in Gabriel's direction.

"I actually slept really well," Gabriel replied with a warm smile.

"That's great my angel," said his mother with a pleased expression. He smiled brighter at his mother's words and saw that his sister and father were happy as well.

He was glad he could put them at ease. They had all been worried about him for the last two months since the..._incident_ had occurred. Though he appreciated them worrying about his wellbeing, the last thing he wanted was trouble them with his problems.

Katara cleared her throat getting everyone's attention. "Soo, what's the game plan for tomorrow?"

"You mean besides going to high school and dealing with clueless self-centered teenagers?" Gabriel sarcastically replied with a smirk. Katara rolled his eyes while his parents had small smiles playing on their faces.

"No," she said giving him a long suffering look. "I'm talking about dealing with the Argents. Isn't the funeral tomorrow for that crazy woman who burned an innocent family to death?"

Gabriel frowned at this. He and his family had studied Beacon Hills closely before they decided to settle here, which included recent news from the town. When he had heard of what the hunter Katherine Argent had done to the Hale pack he had been disgusted. It was hunters like her who made it impossible for there to be peace between werewolves and hunters.

Charles and Elizabeth both exchanged grim looks at Katara's statement.

His father cleared his throat. "We'll discuss things in the living room after we finish eating breakfast. Everyone nodded their acceptance and went about completing breakfast. Soon the only person left at the table was Gabriel. No surprise since he needed to eat more than they did, the extra calories coming in handy,

Once finished Gabriel moved into the living room where his family was sitting. His sister was watching the television that was hidden behind a panel over the fireplace, while his parents were snuggled up together speaking in soft tones. Gabriel smiled at such a familiar scene.

Noticing that he had entered the room Katara turned off the television. Sitting on the couch next to his sister Gabriel turned to his parents waiting for them to speak. On most planning sessions his parents would take the lead with he and Katara giving their input. It changed depending on who was better suited for what.

Elizabeth was the first to speak. "Your father and I talked about this last night. We thought it best to scope things out before we met with the Argents." Charles nodded backing up his wife's words.

"Due to the fact Kate was the only daughter of Gerard Argent it's guaranteed he'll be here for the funeral and staying for some time after it. I'm sure I don't have to tell you kids why." Katara and Gabriel both nodded in understanding. Seeing as the Argents were matriarchal, Kate being dead was a blow to them not to mention there was no doubt (at least to people like them) she was killed by a werewolf.

"So you want us to lay low till they figure out were here or..?" Gabriel asked with a questioning face.

"Not exactly lay low since you kids will be going to the same school as his granddaughter but just avoid crossing paths with them for right now. We should see what their intentions are or rather Gerard's," explained Charles.

Katara clapped her hands. "So is that all or do we have anything else we need to discuss?" She had been silent so far through the conversation.

"Actually," started his mother. "Your father and I were wondering how things went with the resident alpha."

Gabriel shrugged. "It didn't go as great as I wanted it too. Had to fight him for the right to stay here since he wouldn't be diplomatic about it."

"You didn't injure him too badly did you?" Elizabeth asked with a scolding look. Katara tried to stifle a laugh while his dad chuckled with an amused look on his face. Sighing, Gabriel couldn't even find it within himself to be offended. He knew he could go a little overboard with things.

"I did a little," he admitted grudgingly. "But not so bad as to be fatal. Just a bit of a thrashing."

His mother shook her head in exasperation causing him and Katara to laugh. Still amused by the situation his father spoke up.

"Besides coming to blows do you think he'll cause any problems?"

"Naw, he'll probably try and stalk me to see what I'm about. Maybe get in a few more scuffles to try and prove his dominance but nothing more than that," Gabriel said with certainty.

Nodding at this his mom and dad stood up. "Well that's all there is to discuss. Your mom and I have some business to attend to." With that his mom and dad retired upstairs to their combined office.

Turning to his sister he raised an eyebrow. "So what's the agenda for today?"

She shrugged. "All I planned to do was stay in and chill. You?"

"The same."

She stood up about to go upstairs before pausing and turning around. "Wanna play Civ 5?" Gabriel smirked. "Sure. If your ready to get whupped."

Katara rolled her eyes. "Yeah whatever."

* * *

Gabriel walked back into his room five hours later having destroyed and been destroyed by his sister playing Civilization 5: Brave New World. Going over to his bookshelf he pulled out a worn copy of Ender's Game and sat down on his couch to read.

Finished an hour later Gabriel and bored he decided to go outside to the backyard. The moment he stepped outside Gabriel couldn't contain the smile on his face. It was everything he could ever want. There was an Olympic size pool, skate park, basketball/tennis court and best of all it was all surrounded by a forest.

Grinning he spent the rest of the day till sundown exploring his new veritable playground. Returning to his room he took a shower and slipped on some pajama bottoms before sitting in the middle of the bed. to meditate.

Gabriel took the time to mentally prepare himself for tomorrow. He needed to have a calm and clear mind. After all he would be surrounded by teenagers. Not to say he wasn't one but he like to think he was more mature due to his upbringing and family's duties. Exhaling and opening his eyes an hour later he checked the time to see it was nine o'clock.

_Still early, though I might as well get a good night's sleep,_ he thought.

Getting under the covers, he was just about to go to sleep when he was jolted into consciousness. The sound of a loud distressed feminine scream echoed through the otherwise quiet night. As the sound disappeared into the night he wondered just what had caused such a thing.

Shoving the thought to the back of his head he closed his eyes trying to once again drift off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Alright another chapter done! Let me know what you think so please review and give your feedback or constructive criticism. Hope to be updating soon!**


End file.
